customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Of Sorrow
"For as long as their has been stories I have been around to make sure nobody ever lives "happily ever after"..." ~ Queen Of Sorrow When the hero known as Red came to the mainstream world she was amazed at how the world of fact and fiction were so interlinked yet separate - little did she know that her dreams of escaping the Other-Realm was about to be opposed by a being she had thought of as only a terrible myth told to frighten children: the Queen Of Sorrow. Origin Since the beginning of time two worlds have existed side by side, the world of reality and the world of fiction - known to its inhabitants as the Other-Realm the world of fiction was a place of fairytales and wonder where many famous characters from classical stories and legends existed side by side and for the most part lived happy lives despite the many fanciful tales told by the inhabitants of the real world - giants didn't plunder villages, wolves never hunted grandmothers and in reality all inhabitants big and small lived in harmony with one another. All save for one, the Queen Of Sorrow, to the inhabitants of Other-Realm she was akin to the Devil itself - a creature of unrivalled malice and terror whose very name was regarded as unlucky and many dismissed her as a legend rather than face the terrible truth: in the world of reality the Queen Of Sorrow was known by many names, the Wicked Stepmother, the Evil Queen, the Sea-Witch, Baba Yaga and countless others. The Queen Of Sorrow was content with causing misery for the Other-Realm until she became aware of Red's escape into the world of reality - at once alarmed at the idea of even one inhabitant of Other-World escaping her grasp she pursued the girl but found herself unable to pass the bridge between worlds, her evil presence being held at bay by unseen forces that wished to protect reality from her influence. Angered the Queen Of Sorrow sent forth her Hunstman but when he returned to her empty-handed she had him decapitated - she then proceeded to drive the once heroic Jack insane and sent him into the world of reality to kill Red only to find later that Red had managed to break her hold on the boy and set him free. Unable to contain her wrath any longer the Queen Of Sorrow flew into a terrible rage and flung herself at the portal between worlds, clashing with the combined forces of Runner, Golden Child, Mr Z and Proud before she was forced once again to retreat into the realm of fiction - as she left Golden Child sealed off the portal between worlds in an effort to ensure the demon could never escape again. However the Queen Of Sorrow is not so easily beaten and has already developed a plan to break through the portal - via utilising the forbidden power of the Sleeping Prince, however the location of the Sleeping Prince evades even her and she ravages the lands of fiction seeking him out. Appearance Although capable of taking many forms the "true" form of the Queen Of Sorrow is as follows: Dressed in a flowing gown of midnight blue is a woman of middle-age, standing in at 5ft 7in, her fiery red hair fashioned into a large beehive - her eyes are an unnatural black and vaguely resemble those of a china-doll, her skin continues this trend as her complexion is pure white, save for lips that are painted blood red: a silver tiara sits atop her hair and signifies royalty while a pair of satin slippers decorate her petite feet. A pearl necklace is fastened around her neck and she carries a peacok-fan with her wherever she goes, fanning herself as those eerie eyes scan the area in an almost predatory fashion - her face conveys the power of royalty yet is twisted, suggestive of the ugliness of oppression and carrion-crows circle the area around her. Powers the Queen Of Sorrow is a demon of unimaginable power - it took the combined efforts of some of the universe's most powerful heroes to prevent her from entering the world of reality and within the world of fiction she becomes akin to a force of nature: however for all her limitless power she is capable of being overpowered by sufficient force and has a particular weakness to attacks based on faith or kindness, which are like poison to her twisted form. Battle-Stats Hero Level: 12.2 Agility: 8 Speed: 5 Strength: 8 Endurance: Limitless Willpower: 10+++ Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 10+ Characters